The present invention relates to exercisers, and more particularly to an indoor exerciser for allowing a person to perform push-ups, sit ups, dips, chin-ups, stretching, and the like exercises.
It is recognized in the medical profession that regular physical exercise followed by an individual does significantly reduce the likelihood that this individual will suffer from a number of physical diseases, in particular life-threatening cardiovascular medical conditions. It is not always possible or practical to perform these physical exercises outside of an individual residence, in view of climatic conditions: sub-freezing temperatures, snow, ice, rain, etc. . . . Other reasons for not going out to exercise may include fear of assault on the street in high crime areasxe2x80x94as is the case nowadays in many large cities; the high monthly costs associated with registering to become a member of an athletic association and transport costs to and from the association building, a desire to work out in a private environment, the requirement of self-monitoring one""s medical condition when the physical exercise is associated with a current medical condition.
There already exists exerciser devices being useful as indoor (not excluding outdoor setting) tools to enable an individual to physically keep in shape. These devices usually include a generally open rigid frame, against which an individual will move relative thereto while being connected thereto usually with the hands or the feet, through various pivotal motions and the like. However, these known exerciser devices have limited versatility, because due to their specific frame layout, the number of different physical exercises that can be performed therewith is relatively small. A number of these exercisers are not completely stable in use, and thus may constitute a safety hazard. Many of these exercisers take up a lot of ground space, which would preclude their use in small appartments where existing furniture take up most of the available space. They are sometimes difficult to move around, in particular if only one person is available. They are often not dismanteable so they cannot be stored in a compact area when not in use; or if they are, they require special tools and/or a lot of time for disassembly.
The invention consists of an indoor body exerciser for allowing a person to perform push-ups, sit-ups, dips, chin-ups, stretching and the like exercises, using one""s own body weight to determine the force of gravity and capacity to do like exercises, said exerciser comprising: a pair of elongated arcuate posts defining upper and lower ends, said lower ends for stable ground engagement, said elongated posts;
a U-shape member, releasably interconnecting both of said upper ends of the elongated posts and extending transversely therefrom, wherein said posts become substantially parallel to each other and wherein a web portion is defined by said U-shape member for abutting engagement against an upright support wall spacedly over ground in an operative position of said exerciser, said U-shape member forming a spacer member between the arcuate posts and the upright support wall to keep said arcuat posts generally parallel to the upright support wall;
an elongated hand-engageable push-up bar; and a pair of elongated first and second insert members, fitting against corresponding said posts and each defining a number of lengthwisely spaced cavities, said push-up bar releasably engaging a selected pair of horizontally aligned said insert member cavities from the two said insert members.
Preferably, said web of said U-shape member includes outturned end portions, and said U-shape member further including a pair of elbowed tubular members, an outer open end of each of said tubular members being engaged by corresponding said outturned end portions of said web, and an inner end portion of each of said tubular members engaging lengthwisely through said upper ends of said arcuate posts.
Preferably also, at least one anti-skid sleeve member is removably fitted around said U-shape member web for frictional engagement with the upright support wall.
The lower ends of each of said arcuate posts could be removably fitted with an anti-skid shoe, for preventing accidental sliding motion of the exerciser over ground during operation thereof.
A pair of handles could be fixedly and releasably attached to said push-up bar, for allowing either said push-up bar or said handles to be grasped, thus helping to prevent wrist strain by providing alternate hand positions on said exerciser.
Preferably, a second pair of first and second insert members is provided, wherein the two said first insert members are mounted coextensively to one another on the same arcuate post, and the two said second insert members are mounted coextensively to one another on the same arcuate post, said push-up exerciser being accordingly of a larger size.